Reencarnaciones
by Francesca lucchini
Summary: Las sacerdotisas del sol y de la luna han renacido. Pero hay alguien más que reencarnó en la misma época: el Avatar. Estas reencarnaciones sólo pueden significar una cosa: El mayor peligro que acecha al mundo está cerca.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de escribir Hospital República comencé con este proyecto jeje quise mezclar a mis parejas favoritas en esta historia. Espero y les agrade, saludos a todos y besitos sanadores

* * *

 **Introducción y capitulo 1**

 **El despertar**

El universo nunca se equivoca, por vidas las sacerdotisas del sol y de la luna han reencarnado y librado al mundo de Yamata no Orochi, aquella bestia con sed de sangre que quiere sufrimiento, y no solo del mundo entero sino de aquellas dos chicas con su destino condenado para siempre. ¿Quién iba a decir que en esta nueva era Yamata no Orochi se volviera más fuerte y emergiera de un lugar diferente, del mundo espiritual? Aquel lugar que es paz y tranquilidad fue llenado por segunda vez por un espíritu obscuro y lleno de odio hacia la humanidad, el mundo corría un gran peligro, pronto comenzaría la era del Orochi y las reencarnaciones de las sacerdotisas se harían presentes.

Al igual que las sacerdotisas existe otra persona que logra el equilibro entre los dos mundos, el Avatar, aquella persona capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos y encargada de salvar a la humanidad, tenía que reencarnar en esta nueva era, sus reencarnaciones pasadas fueron testigos de la bestia que crecía en el mundo espiritual, era hora de que el nuevo avatar naciera y terminara de una vez por todas con el mal de este mundo.

En la tribu agua del sur nacía aquél humano capaz de restablecer la paz en el mundo: el Avatar, aquel ser de luz, maestro de los cuatro elementos, el loto blanco aquella sociedad secreta encargada de proteger a cada nuevo avatar jamás se imaginó ver a una pequeña de tez morena y ojos azules nacida en la tribu agua del sur, de escasos cuatro años realizar, tierra, agua y fuego control a esa edad, la pequeña tenía su destino marcado, tenía que dejar a su familia e ir con el loto blanco a dominar los cuatro elementos.

Lejos de ahí la reencarnación de las sacerdotisas también se hizo presente, una chica peli azul con unos hermosos ojos azules como el zafiro se encontraba frente al piano tocando una pieza que para su edad era muy avanzada, refinada y con un apellido lleno de responsabilidades, había reencarnado la sacerdotisa de la luna.

En un pueblo llamado Mahoroba una chica de cabellos dorados como el sol y unos ojos de un extraño color amatista se encontraba ansiosa por ver el amanecer, tan inocente y tierna la sacerdotisa del sol.

El avatar korra desde pequeña sabía cuál era su destino, mientras que las sacerdotisas tenían que esperar su despertar, los años pasaban, cada una llevando una vida diferente, creciendo sin saber, que pronto tendrían que unir fuerzas para acabar con la peor amenaza de mundo.

En el tempo de las sacerdotisas del sol y la luna se encontraba meditando Kazuki Ogami, el sacerdote encargado de preparar a las sacerdotisas para la batalla del Orochi. El día era agradable aunque un presentimiento de miedo lo tenía invadido, sabía que la hora se acercaba pero jamás imaginó que la amenaza era mucho aun mayor de lo que pensaba.

Una ráfaga de viento abrió la puerta del templo, dejando pasar a un hombre maduro con una vestimenta anaranjada, Kazuki vio que su miedo se estaba haciendo realidad, ¿Qué hacia un monje del templo del aire en ese lugar? Y peor aún, no era cualquier monje, sino el hijo del ex avatar.

-Tenzin…. Que haces aquí?-

El maestro aire se acercó hacia Kazuki, haciendo una reverencia habló

-Sabes a que he venido. Sé que también lo has sentido-

El monje caminó hacia donde estaba el altar del templo y haciendo una reverencia le dedicó una mirada a aquellos trajes usados por las sacerdotisas.

-Si lo he sentido, pero las sacerdotisas aún no han despertado- el pelinegro camino hacia las katanas utilizadas en el ritual solo cerraba los ojos pensando en la gran responsabilidad que llevarían esas chicas.

-Es necesario que comiencen el entrenamiento lo antes posible, el avatar a reencarnado y se encuentra con el loto blanco entrenando, pronto la llevaré al templo del aire y comenzará el entrenamiento de aire control, el avatar podrá vencer al Orochi, pero se necesita a las sacerdotisas para sellarlo-

Kazuki sólo suspiro. Sabía que el enemigo se había hecho fuerte, no era una casualidad que el avatar y las sacerdotisas hubieran reencarnado en la misma vida.

-Necesito unos días Tenzin, tengo que hablar con las sacerdotisas, será difícil que crean todo esto sin su despertar-

-Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos, en tres semanas llega el avatar al templo del aire a comenzar su entrenamiento, sería conveniente reunir a las únicas personas capaces de salvar a la humanidad-

El maestro aire camino hacia la salida observando todo a su alrededor.

-El entrenamiento será en el templo del aire, en un mes vendrá un barco por ustedes para llevarlos a Ciudad República. Conoces la responsabilidad de nosotros como guías, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Diciendo eso salió volando hacia el horizonte, Kazuki sólo veía cómo el maestro aire se alejaba mientras pensaba en que todo cambiaria muy pronto.

En un instituto de Mahoroba una chica rubia se encontraba distraída observando a las aves, pensando en que se sentiría volar, su pensamiento se esfumó cuando escuchó aquella voz, observó cómo aquella chica de ojos zafiros caminaba hablando con un profesor por su gran desempeño en la escuela. Sus miradas chocaron por un segundo y un sentimiento de alegría y tristeza surgió de Himeko, siempre era así, cada vez que veía a Chikane Himemiya sucedía eso, eran compañeras de clases y amigas desde que Chikane llegó de una escuela del extranjero, Himeko sólo alzó su mano en forma de saludo, cosa que la ojiazul respondió con una sonrisa.

Al terminar las clases Kazuki se encontraba afuera del instituto. Pensó que sería difícil encontrarlas pero a verlas de inmediato supo que eran ellas, tan jóvenes y bellas con un destino triste, después del instituto Chikane y Himeko se reunían para hacer tareas y estudiar un poco, la ojiazul al ver a Kazuki sintió una punzada en su corazón.

-Chikane estas bien?- preguntaba la rubia preocupada al ver que la expresión sonriente de Chikane cambió a una de dolor

-si estoy bien Himeko, no te preocupes-

Kazuki se acercó a ellas presentándose como el sacerdote del templo y el hermano de Souma, Himeko lo saludo amigablemente. La rubia tenía unas semanas saliendo con ese chico, cosa que siempre hacia sentir triste a la ojiazul, Chikane sabía que algo andaba mal al verlo; el sacerdote del templo pidió que lo siguieran, al entrar al templo un miedo inmenso se acomodó en Chikane, al ver esos trajes vino a su mente esa pesadilla que siempre tenía, ella y Himeko con esos trajes derrotando a una bestia, por su parte Himeko solo sentía un ardor extraño en su pecho.

Llevó tres semanas convencer y mostrar toda la historia de las sacerdotisas sin mencionar el trágico final al que estaban condenadas.

Las dos chicas aceptaron realizar ese viaje, Chikane aceptó sólo para proteger a aquella rubia que le robaba todos los suspiros desde el día que la conoció en ese jardín de rosas.

El día de zarpar llego, Souma era amigo de la infancia de Himeko y hermano de Kazuki, a pesar de que Chikane y Himeko eran unidas, el chico tenia sentimientos hacia Himeko al igual que Himeko hacia él, era algo que siempre entristecía a Chikane.

La rubia emocionada veía todo a su alrededor.

-¿No es emocionante Chikane?-

La ojiazul se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, observando siempre a la lejanía como le robaban a la chica que hacía que su corazón se acelerara y se detuviera.

-¡si es emocionante!- comentaba el chico pelinegro abrazando a aquella rubia

La ojiazul solo dio una sonrisa falsa y excusándose con algo prefirió ir a su camarote.

Lejos de ahí el avatar se encontraba entrenando el aire control sin llegar a un buen resultado.

-¡Concéntrate Korra!- Gritaba Tenzin desde el aire. -te atacare una vez más, quiero que esquives mi ataque-

Lanzo un ataque de aire directo hacia las piernas del avatar haciéndola volar por los aires

-Suficiente por hoy Korra-

Tenzin camino hacia ella dándole una toalla para el sudor.

-Necesito descansar Tenzin-

La chica se sentó en el suelo sintiendo como el aire jugaba con su cabello

-Sabes que el mal no descansa Korra, necesito que te concentres, existe una gran amenaza en el mundo y tú como el avatar tienes que luchar-

La morena sólo se puso de pie caminando hacia su fiel amiga Naga. Su perro oso polar movía su cola de un lado hacia otro –hoy vamos a salir Naga-

La noche se acercaba e iría a visitar a sus dos amigo Mako y Bolin. Se habían conocido en una situación muy graciosa. Pabu el hurón de Bolin había molestado a Naga y ésta lo correteó hasta que los tres chicos chocaron. Mako era apuesto, un maestro fuego de cabello negro y ojos marrón y con una personalidad gruñona. Korra solo sabía que la chica con la que Mako estaba saliendo se llamaba Asami, aun no la conocía en persona, pero Mako hablaba mucho de ella, esa noche Asami se encontraba en casa de Bolin y Mako, la puerta sonó y el pequeño maestro tierra de ojos verdes salió gritando

-¡Yo voy!-

Al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa

-¡Korra!- el chico abrazo a su amiga, Mako y Asami se encontraban en la cocina, Asami sabía que el avatar era amiga de ellos pero no la conocía en persona, Mako y Asami salieron de la cocina topándose con los dos chicos.

-Asami ella es el avatar Korra-

La morena se quedó boquiabierta el ver la belleza de aquella chica. Su cabello negro ondulado y esa sonrisa hermosa que tenía en ese instante, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que la observaban con detenimiento hicieron que sus neuronas fallaran por un momento, unas voces a lo lejos la sacaron de ese estado en el que entro.

-¡Vamos Korra sal del estado avatar!- gritaba Bolin

Korra regreso en si extendiendo su mano para saludar a aquella mujer

-un gusto Asami –

-el gusto es mío avatar Korra-

La morena se sonrojó, estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran avatar pero al escucharlo de los labios de esa chica la hizo sonrojar.

Mako observó extrañado la escena, llevaban como dos minutos dándose la mano, pero después pensó que quizás así se saludaban las chicas, el maestro tierra interrumpió aquel contacto poniéndose en medio de las dos

-¿Sabías que ella invento el Sato-móvil?-

Korra aún no sabía mucho de la ciudad pero lo que se había escuchado que el apellido Sato era algo relacionado con industrias futuro.

-vamos bolín, yo no lo invente. Lo invento mi padre- Asami se sonrojo ante el comentario del chico

-Wao señorita Sato, es un placer conocerla-

-Por favor solo dime Asami ¿si Korra?-

El avatar solo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, Asami invitó a cenar a todos cosa que Korra agradeció ya que moría de hambre, por otro lado la heredera Sato veía con disimulo a la avatar, a decir verdad estaba emocionada de conocerla, pero también sabía que algo extraño paso en su interior,- quizá sea la espiritualidad del avatar- pensaba la heredera mientras regresaba la atención a su novio.

* * *

Cortito pero créanme que apenas comienza.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a las personas que han leído este fic, aquí el segundo capitulo espero y lo disfruten

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Después de tres semanas de viaje a lo lejos comenzaba a verse el templo del aire, Chikane veía con ternura a la rubia que se encontraba fascinada por la gran ciudad que se veía a lo lejos, Himeko creció en el pueblo de Mahoroba, y jamás había visitado una ciudad, lo único que no le parecía a Chikane es que Souma ahora estaría más cerca de ella.

Llegando al puerto Tenzin se encontraba esperando a las sacerdotisas.

-Bienvenidos sean a Ciudad República. En el templo los esperan-

Todos bajaron del barco dirigiéndose hacia el templo, ahí se encontraba una Korra pensativa y algo triste, ella quería mucho a su amigo Mako pero desde que conoció a Asami le disgustaba que ella y Mako fueran pareja, la voz de Tenzin la sacó de sus pensamientos y observó cómo dos chicas lo acompañaban.

El maestro aire llamo a Korra presentando a las chicas

-Korra ellas son Chikane y Himeko, las sacerdotisas del sol y la luna-

Korra dirigió una sonrisa amable, al igual que Himeko y Chikane.

-Es un placer conocerla avatar Korra- expreso la peliazul

Korra sentía que ese aire de autoridad, fuerza y refinación lo había visto en otra persona, en su mente llego la imagen de Asami, sin duda tenían algo en común.

Por otro lado al observar a la chica rubia sintió algo familiar, aquella chica se veía sencilla y que se conformaba con los placeres que da la vida, algo parecido a ella.

-Korra me gustaría que les mostraras a las chicas sus habitaciones, mientras yo acomodo a Souma y a Kazuki-

Kazuki se acercó hacia el avatar

-Me alegra tanto conocerla avatar Korra. Mi nombre es Kazuki, el encargado del entrenamiento de las sacerdotisas-

Korra sonrió devolviendo el saludo amablemente, La avatar dirigió a las chicas hacia su dormitorio, invitándolas a un baile que Industrias Futuro ofrecería al anochecer, un poco de fiesta antes del entrenamiento no les caería nada mal.

Las tres chicas y Souma llegaron al lugar, había cámaras y reporteros por doquier esperando al avatar o a Asami. Todos entraron al gran salón, Korra ubicó a sus amigos y con ellos a Asami. Al verla su corazón se aceleró, controlando su respiración pudo acercarse a ellos, Bolin quedo impactado con la belleza de la peliazul, mientras que Asami observaba por primera vez a Korra con un vestido.

-¿Y quiénes son tus amigas Korra?- pregunto el maestro Mako

La peliazul hizo una reverencia

-Mi nombre es Chikane Himemiya un placer conocerlos-

Asami observó a la peli azul con cuidado, ese porte y esos ojos azules profundos los había visto en algún lugar.

-Un placer conocer a la heredera Himemiya, mi nombre es Asami Sato,CEO de industrias futuro-

Chikane había escuchado anteriormente ese apellido, los Himemiya se dedicaban a la construcción y varios artefactos utilizados en ellas eran comprados en industrias futuro.

-Es un gran honor conocer a la heredera Sato- la peliazul sabía que Asami era también la única heredera de los Sato al igual como ella lo era de los Himemiya

-Es muy hermosa señorita Sato- comentó Souma como siempre de inoportuno interrumpiendo, aquel comentario hizo que Mako tomara de la cintura a Asami y devolviera el halago para la chica rubia que se encontraba observando.

-Lo mismo digo de tu pareja… ¿y tú te llamas?- pregunto Mako hacia la rubia que estaba sonrojada

-Mi nombre es Himeko Kurusugawa, es un placer conocerlos a todos-

-Yo soy Bolin y él es Mako- señalo a su hermano que estaba un poco irritado por lo enérgico que siempre era ese chico.

La avatar estaba con el ceño fruncido, no le había gustado para nada cómo Mako tomo a Asami de una manera tan territorial. Parecía como si Asami fuera de su propiedad "¡ella es una mujer libre!", pensaba la avatar.

Por otro lado la peliazul observó cómo el avatar fruncía el ceño, algo parecido a lo que ella hace cada vez que ve a Himeko junto con Souma.

Un joven se acercó hacia Asami, indicando que tenía que dar las gracias a los invitados por asistir a su fiesta, Asami se despidió de los chicos y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla dejó a Mako con los demás.

Todos tomaron asiento esperando a Asami , estaban tranquilamente platicando de cosas triviales cuando Bolin lanzo la gran pregunta.

-¿Y qué los trajo a ciudad republica?-

Chikane se encogió de hombros, pensaba que ese sentimiento de tristeza que cargaba desde que Kazuki les contó sobre su gran responsabilidad como sacerdotisas o simplemente era porque Souma estaría más cercas de Himeko.

-Yo soy la sacerdotisa de la luna y Himeko la sacerdotisa del sol, somos las encargadas de sellar al mal que avecina al mundo-

-¿Y eso como es?- preguntaba Bolin mientras servía en su vaso todo el vino que había en la botella de la mesa.

-Aun no lo se- comento Chikane preguntándose en realidad de que manera tenían que sellar el mal, Kazuki no les había dicho todos los detalles, solo que tenían que hacer un ritual después de que el avatar derrotara al mal.

La chica de ojos verdes se acercó a la mesa, una música parecida a un vals comenzó a sonar, Mako invito a su ojiverde a bailar, mientras que Souma saco a la ojiamatista dejando a Bolin, Korra y a Chikane en la mesa, Bolin que ya se encontraba algo pasado de copas se disculpó ya que tenía que hacer una visita urgente al baño dejando así solo a Korra y a Chikane, hubo en silencio abismal entre las dos, no sabían que decir, solo se veían mutuamente de vez en cuando.

-¿Te gustaría salir a tomar aire?- preguntó la avatar que ya estaba algo agobiada por tanta gente, sin duda los eventos sociales no eran su fuerte.

La ojiazul escuchó eso como su ruta de salida de su sufrimiento a ver como la rubia bailaba y le sonreía a aquel chico.

Las dos mujeres salieron de aquel salón, buscando un lugar alejado llegaron hacia un jardín.

-Disculpa si te hice venir a fuerzas- dijo el avatar viendo como chikane volteaba de vez en cuando hacia el salón en espera de que la rubia saliera tras ella pero al parecer no había notado su ausencia

-No me hiciste venir a fuerza, a decir verdad no me gustan muchos los eventos sociales, solo asisto por obligación, siempre termino escabulléndome a la mitad de las fiestas-

Korra la vio extrañada,por un segundo pensó que como Chikane es una mujer rica disfrutaba de todo ese glamour.

-Me sorprendes Chikane, pensé que eras una persona de la cual disfrutaba de todo eso-

La ojiazul sonrió de lado – a decir verdad yo pensé que como eres el avatar estas acostumbrada a todo eso, pero al ver tu cara cuando los camarógrafos se acercaron a ti fue gracioso-

La maestra de los cuatro elementos se sonrojo-oye! Es solo que estaba acostumbrada a algo mas tranquilo, veras yo vengo del polo sur, allá no hay camarógrafos ni fiestas elegantes- contestó un poco irritada la avatar

-Bueno no te molestes, solo teníamos una idea equivocada la una de la otra no crees?-

-Tienes razón-

* * *

Jejeje hay buena química entre Chikane y Korra tengo mucho en mente para estas dos..


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, la luz blanca cobijaba a esas dos chicas que se encontraban viendo a aquel astro a todo su esplendor, Korra había notado como la cara de Chikane se tornaba triste cada vez que el chico pelinegro estaba con la rubia.

-¿Y desde cuándo estas enamorada de ella?- soltó el avatar sin ninguna pena ante esas palabras.

Chikane abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar aquello –¿de quién hablas?- preguntaba la ojiazul nerviosa/p  
-Vamos las he observado desde que llegaron, soy el avatar y a mí no se me escapa nada-

La peliazul sólo hizo un gesto de decepción –Eso no tiene importancia ella ya tiene a alguien y yo solo soy su mejor amiga que estará para apoyarla- dijo en un tono triste que se notaba a leguas.

-Entiendo, ¿te digo algo? Yo no se lo que se siente estar enamorada-

La sacerdotisa solo cerró sus ojos –te darás cuenta cuando pase, es como un ¡bum! en tu ser, es una sensación de tranquilidad y comodidad, sientes como todo tu ser reacciona ante un mínimo toque, como si su mirada pudiera ver tu alma, desde la primera vez que la vez sientes que quieres protegerla, tus neuronas colapsan cada vez que estas con ese ser.

La avatar borró una sonrisa burlona que tenía desde hace rato, todo eso sólo lo había sentido con una persona y esa persona era la novia de su mejor amigo – qué profundo- comentó Korra.

-Y bien… ¿tu no tienes a alguien con quien hayas sentido todo eso?-

La cara del avatar se puso roja y un semblante triste apareció

-¿La señorita Sato eh?, es hermosa- comentó la peli azul al ver cómo la cara de Korra cambiaba a una de miedo al ver que la habían descubierto.

La avatar suspiró con resignación -pero al igual que tu rubia ella ya tiene a alguien y ese alguien es mi mejor amigo- contestó tristemente comenzando a caminar hacia una banca

-Al menos compartimos algo- sonrió sincera la peli azul

-Si. La mala correspondencia – rió la otra.

-Me caes bien avatar Korra-

-Sólo dime Korra, o te diré señorita Himemiya o mejor aún sacerdotisa de la luna-

La peliazul sonrió ante aquel comentario -sacerdotisa de la luna está muy largo, sólo dime Chikane-

Dentro del salón los demás regresaban a sus asientos. De inmediato la rubia notó la ausencia de la peliazul.

-Qué excelente bailarina eres Himeko –halagaba aquel chico pelinegro

-Gracias Souma- comentó la rubia sonriendo un poco.

Bolin regreso después de su aventura con el sanitario.

-¿y Korra?-preguntaba Mako algo preocupado/p  
-No sé, yo me fui y las deje aquí, ¿Se habrán regresado? Ya sabes que a Korra no le gustan este tipo de reuniones-

Asami veía el lugar que ocupo Korra con preocupación -debemos ir a buscarlas-

Los demás asintieron saliendo de aquel lugar en busca de las dos ojiazules.

Las dos chicas se encontraban sentadas en el pasto, la seriedad que siempre guardaba Chikane al parecer se había esfumado con esa chica tan ocurrente.

-Y entonces el oso salió corriendo con la comida y yo lo único que pude hacer fue ir tras el-

Chikane reía ante todas las historias que Korra contaba, a lo lejos la rubia vio a su amiga ¿sentada en el pasto? ¿Chikane Himemiya sentada en el pasto con un vestido de fiesta? Sabía que Chikane no era materialista, pero también sabía que en su código de buena estudiante y heredera jamás estaba sentarse en el pasto con un vestido, y aparte riéndose a carcajadas. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? Chikane Himemiya la mujer más seria y que sólo soltaba una sonrisa de vez en cuando se encontraba riéndose abiertamente sin importarle la gente que se encontraba cerca, la rubia sintió un pinchazo, algo como ¿celos? Quizás si lo eran, Chikane jamás se había reído así con ella.

Por otro lado una ojiverde veía en silencio como aquella mujer de cabello negroazulado reía mientras que Korra levantaba los brazos como tratando de explicar algo, ella estaba consciente de su propia belleza pero Chikane Himemiya también era hermosa, sin duda si pelearan en un combate para saber quien era la mujer mas bella llegarían hasta muerte súbita y un ciego seria quien nombraría a la ganadora, una mueca de disgusto se asomó en ella, había escuchado que Korra era muy alegre pero sin duda no le agradó ver esa escena.

-Eres sorprendente Korra- decía la peliazul que ya comenzaba a sentir un dolor de estómago por tanta risa.

-Sólo quería que nos olvidáramos un poco de aquellas mujeres, ¡¿Eh socia?!-

-¿Socia?- pregunto Chikane extrañada

-Si, ya sabes por estar en la misma situación. Si nos asociamos haremos esto menos amargo ¿no crees?-

-Tienes razón- decía la peliazul soltando un suspiro

Chikane extendió su mano como cuando se tenia que cerrar un trato, la avatar contesto ese gesto dando también la mano- ¡mejor un abrazo!- gritó el avatar lanzándose hacia la peliazul cosa que hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas en el pasto con el avatar encima, Korra comenzó a reír al ver lo que había ocurrido, las dos chicas reían como dos niñas cuando una voz las interrumpió.

-¿Chikane?- preguntaba la rubia con un semblante serio.

La risa de la peliazul ceso un poco a poco, al igual que la de Korra.

-Oh, lo siento- la avatar se incorporó ayudando a su socia a levantarse.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo una molesta rubia/p

-¿La fiesta se terminó?- dijo Chikane de nuevo con su tono sereno y serio de siempre.

-Así es Himemiya- dijo secamente la heredera Sato algo confundida por como la había llamado.

-Disculpen todos, fue mi culpa que Chikane saliera-

-¿Chikane?- repitió la rubia algo molesta, ¿Cómo era posible que todos se dirigieran a Chikane como Miya sama, o Himemiya y ella la haya llamado simplemente Chikane?

-No toda la culpa es tuya Korra, también moría de ganas por salir por un poco de aire- sonreía la peliazul.

-Bueno, tenemos que volver- Interrumpió Souma abrazando a la rubia.

La cara de Chikane se volvió a entristecer cosa que Korra notó de inmediato.

-¿Qué te parece Himeko sin ustedes regresan? tengo unas cosas que mostrarle a Chikane-

La peliazul vió sorprendida a la otra ojiazul –¿de verdad?- preguntó extrañada

-Sip, de verdad, ahora si nos disculpan nos vamos- dijo la avatar con una sonrisa

-¿Y a dónde van?- pregunto la heredera sato que después se arrepintió por haber hecho esa pregunta tan impulsiva.

-Es una sorpresa Asami- la avatar guiño el ojo, mientras que la pelinegra veía a Chikane con algo de ¿celos?

-Regresaré pronto Himeko –dijo la peliazul brindándole una tierna sonrisa, sabía que Himeko era una preocupona así que no se hacía falsas esperanzas de que la rubia sintiera algo más que preocupación.

-Pero las dos aun no conocen la ciudad, no es seguro que vayan- dijo la ojiverde con algo de celos y preocupación

-Soy el avatar, ¿Qué puede pasar?- contestó la morena brindando una gran sonrisa.

Las dos ojiazules se despidieron de los demás y caminaron hacia la salida.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- preguntó Chikane.

-No tengo ni idea- dijo sonriendo el avatar –sólo quería alejarnos de ahí-

-Excelente- dijo chikane con sarcasmo –que interesante salida korra-

-La verdad si sé de un lugar donde podemos ir-

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al puerto,de ahí Korra tomó un bote que se encontraba en la orilla y utilizando su agua control llegaron a la gran estatua del avatar Aang.

-¿y este hombre pelón quien es?- preguntó la peliazul.

-Él es mi antepasado, yo soy la reencarnación de todos los avatar que han existido, es mi tiempo de avatar en la tierra-

La ojiazul ofreció una disculpa apenada por cómo se refirió a Aang.

-No te preocupes Chikane- dijo Korra con una sonrisa –de hecho tengo que pedirte una disculpa-

-¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué?- preguntó la peliazul extrañada.

-Por esto-La peliazul solo alcanzó a parpadear y sintió como Korra la cargaba, una gran ola las envolvió haciendo que quedaran en lo mas alto de la estatua.

-¡Korra estas demente!- gritaba la peliazul.

-Sólo quiero mostrarte algo- el avatar bajo a la sacerdotisa señalándole el cielo.

Era una luna enorme la que se observaba en esa cálida noche.

-Pensé que te gustaría esta vista-

La peliazul al ver la luna sintió nostalgia y unas grandes ganas de llorar -Es hermosa-

-Lo sé- contestó el avatar viendo aquel astro

Después de un tiempo decidieron que ya era tiempo de volver. La avatar comenzó a reír nerviosa al darse cuenta que no había manera de bajar que saltando de ahí. -¿Estás lista para bajar Chikane?-

-Si, pero ¿cómo bajaremos? Puedes controlar el aire, será mas fácil así- dijo tranquilamente la peliazul.

-bueno sobre eso…- Korra comenzó a rascarse la nuca –aun no controlo el aire-

El grito que pegó Chikane se pudo escuchar hasta el templo del aire.

-¿Cómo que no controlas el aire?... ¡¿entonces como piensas bajarnos de aquí Korra?!-

-Saltando al agua- contestó la avatar con una amplia sonrisa –controlo el fuego, agua y tierra pero aun trabajo en el aire control-

La peliazul no era miedosa pero era una altura considerable que podría matar a cualquier humano si caía mal, poco a poco se acercó a la orilla echando un vistazo hacia abajo.

-¡Estás demente Korra! No puedo aventarme-

-Chikane no te acerques mucho a la… ¡CUIDADO!

La peliazul perdió el equilibrio comenzando a caer hacia el mar, Korra se aventó tras ella, aunque utilizara su agua control para amortiguar la caída iba a dañar a Chikane. Una ráfaga de viento emergió desde la avatar haciendo que ganara más velocidad y alcanzara a Chikane- ¿pero qué pasa?- se preguntó la avatar al sentir como el aire cambiaba el curso de su caída.

-¡Korra estás planeando!- dijo la peliazul al ver como cambiaban de rumbo hacia el templo del aire.

La avatar lo había logrado, tenia su aire control, aunque no de la manera que le hubiera gustado aprenderlo; cayeron suavemente al agua y Las dos comenzaron a reír.

-¡casi me matas Korra!-

-¿Yo? Tu te caíste sola Chikane-

Las dos seguían riendo entre el agua

-Ya es hora de irnos- Dijo la avatar utilizando una pequeña ola que las impulso hasta el templo del aire.

Al llegar al templo sus risas no cesaban –Fue muy divertido Korra- decía la peliazul.

-Bueno ya sabes si quieres divertirte júntate conmigo-

Ninguna de las dos había notado a una rubia que se encontraba observándolas detenida mente por la ventana.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir. Me divertí mucho Korra, gracias por esta noche- la peliazul se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena que se sonrojó un poco y le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias a ti por dejarme mostrarte esa vista... y claro, por hacer que pueda utilizar mi aire control jajaja, hasta mañana Chikane, y mejor date un baño porque puedes agarrar un resfriado.

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia sus habitación introduciéndose en ellas; por otro lado una rubia se encontraba muy molesta –¿Cómo fue que llegaron las dos empapadas?! ¡¿Por qué Chikane beso su mejilla!? ¡A mi nunca me ha besado!- se reprochaba la rubia metiéndose en su cama muy molesta.

En la residencia, Sato se encontraba una Asami pensativa, ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Sólo pensar la imagen de Korra arriba de Chikane y las dos riéndose, hacia que su estomago se revolviera de coraje- ¡¿Pero qué se cree esa Himemiya?! ¡¿Que puede venir y llamar toda la atención de Korra!?- La verdad la heredera Sato no sabía por qué sentía ese coraje hacia Chikane, si apenas la acababa de conocer.

-Ella es el avatar y Ciudad República debe ser sólo su prioridad y no andar jugando con esa niña hija de papi- Asami sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, ella también venia de una familia importante y que la llamaran hija de papi era algo que no toleraba.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El sol salió y comenzó a entrar por la ventana, Himeko jamas había sido buena para despertarse temprano y unos golpes en la puerta hiceron que abriera los ojos.

-¿Quién es?-preguntaba la ojiamatista somnolienta.

-Soy Kazuki, ya es hora de desayunar. Korra y Chikane ya están en la mesa-

Escuchar esto último hizo que se levantara de un salto y comenzara a buscar su ropa.

En la mesa se encontraban todos esperando a Himeko, la rubia entro pidiendo disculpas y observando con un poco de enojo a Chikane y a Korra que se encontraban sentadas juntas.

-Disculpen la tardanza- dijo la rubia tomando asiento.

-No te preocupes Himeko, nosotros apenas vamos despertando- comentó Kazuki.

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó la rubia volteando a ver a las dos ojiazules. Conocía los hábitos de chikane, siempre era la primera en despertar y salía a hacer un poco de ejercicio.

-Nosotras despertamos temprano a entrenar- dijo la avatar sonriendo.

-¿Y a dónde fueron?- pregunto con poca sutileza la rubia.

Las dos ojiazules comenzaron a reír al recordar lo que había pasado en la noche.

-¿Sucedió algo Korra?- preguntó Tenzin con la serenidad de siempre.

-¡Si! ¡Ya puedo utilizar aire control- dijo Korra muy entusiasmada haciendo que Tenzin derramara un poco de su té.

\- ¿Y eso cómo pasó?-preguntó el monje sorprendido.

-Bueno Chikane caía de la estatua de Aang y...- la morena no alcanzó a decir ni una palabra mas, una rubia con cara de horror la interrumpió gritando un gran ¿QUE?

-¿Cómo que caías de la estatua enorme que esta en medio del camino Chikane?- preguntaba la rubia en forma de reclamo.

-Bueno Korra y yo subimos a lo alto de la estatua para observar la luna y me acerqué mucho a la orilla y caí- la peliazul volteo con cara de cómplice hacia el avatar, la verdad fue por un pequeño ataque de histeria por no saber cómo iban a bajar de ahí.

-¡Pudiste haber muerto Chikane! ¡¿En que pensaban?!- la rubia estaba enfurecida.

-Bueno, pero no caí Himeko, Korra me salvó antes de caer y ahora puede usar su aire control-

-¿Y si no lo hubiera podido hacer? –

-Himeko, Korra es el avatar y sé que no me hubiera dejado caer- al decir eso volteó a ver a su ahora socia que se sonrojó y comenzó a rascar la nuca.

-Tranquila Himeko- dijo Souma poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-No niego que eso fue algo muy irresponsable por parte de las dos, pero de todo lo malo que paso hay algo bueno, ya puedes usar aire control- dijo Kazuki muy tranquilamente – A partir de hoy comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, aunque la avatar es la que peleara contra el mal, tenemos que estar prevenidos para todo-

El desayuno termino en silencio, las tres chicas se situaron en el patio del templo.

-Tu entrenaras sola Korra- dijo el monje llamando a tres guardias del loto blanco, dos eran maestros fuego y uno maestro tierra.

Korra sólo tronó sus nudillos y se puso en posición de pelea.

El maestro fuego comenzó a dar ataques que Korra esquivó con facilidad usando agua control.

-Vamos chicos, utilicen todo lo que tienen- dijo la avatar con una sonrisa de lado.

Los tres maestros comenzaron a atacar al mismo tiempo, Korra esquivaba y propinaba ataques con los cuatro elementos, todo marchaba de maravilla y los demás veían fascinados la pelea de la avatar. Una roca hizo que Korra perdiera un poco el equilibrio y bajara la guardia, el maestro fuego lanzó un ataque que sin querer iba directo hacia la sacerdotisa del sol, al ver eso Chikane sólo cerro los ojos y se lanzó hacia Himeko a recibir el impacto, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que pasó: una corriente de agua controlada por manos de Chikane desvió el fuego hacia un árbol cercano.

Tenzin era el menos sorprendido ante aquel suceso.

-¿Himeko estás bien?- preguntó la peliazul asustada.

-Si… estoy bien…-

La avatar de inmediato se acercó hacia ellas, mientras que los guardias pedían disculpas.

-¿Pero qué paso contigo Chikane?- preguntaba la rubia aun en estado de shock.

La peliazul se encontraba peor, no sabía cómo había pasado eso, el monje se acercó hacia Chikane y le regalo una sonrisa

-Eso Chikane, se llama agua control, eres la sacerdotisa de la luna, y el astro que rige los mares es la luna, está en tu naturaleza, y tú Himeko...- dijo Tenzin viendo a la rubia – eres la sacerdotisa del sol por lo cual tu astro rige al fuego, tenemos que comenzar tu entrenamiento para que seas una maestra fuego-

Himeko y Chikane estaban sorprendidas al igual que Kazuki, era la primera vez en todas las reencarnaciones que sucedía y eso eran malas noticias: El enemigo es más fuerte de lo que creían.

Korra se acercó hacia Chikane felicitándola- Tenzin yo nací en la tribu agua del sur, el primer elemento que domine fue agua, me gustaría ayudar a Chikane con su entrenamiento-

El monje asintió con su cabeza -Tendremos que hablarle a Mako y preguntar si puede entrenar a Himeko. Él es un maestro fuego de nacimiento-

El que Mako fuera a la isla del templo del aire implicaría a que Asami también estaría ahí. La idea incomodaba a Korra pero diga lo que diga Mako sería un buen maestro.

-Yo personalmente me encargare de ir pedir su ayuda- comentó Tenzin antes de tomar su planeador y salir de ahí.

-¡Eres una maestra agua Chikane!- sonreía Korra emocionada.

-La verdad no sé cómo manejar esto- decía la ojiazul incrédula aun.

-¡Oye, tienes de maestra a la avatar! Será fácil-

La peliazul sonreía feliz, mientras que la rubia veía con celos esa escena.

-Disculpa Chikane, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo la rubia muy seria.

-Claro Himeko. Con permiso Korra, nos vemos más tarde-

Las dos sacerdotisas llegaron a un lugar algo apartado del templo.

-Y dime Himeko, ¿de que quieres hablar?-

La rubia no dijo ni una palabra sólo se lanzó hacia la peliazul abrazándola con mucha fuerza, esa acción hizo que el corazón de Chikane saltara como loco- H... Himeko- tartamudeó.

La rubia se separó un poco –lo siento Chikane, es sólo que me dieron ganas de abrazar a mi amiga-

El corazón de la ojiazul se quebró un poco al escuchar la palabra amigas.

-Claro… amigas...-

-¿Pasa algo Chikane?- preguntó la rubia algo extrañada

La peliazul apenas iba a responder lo que su corazón callaba, cuando una voz masculina comenzó a llamar a Himeko, era la voz de Souma

-No, nada… debemos volver y a la otra que quieras un abrazo puedes dármelo enfrente de todos ¿no crees?- respondió la ojiazul algo irritada comenzando a caminar dejando a la rubia con cara de interrogación. El chico llego tomando el rostro de Himeko preguntando si se encontraba bien, la rubia sólo pudo sonreír mientras veía de reojo a Chikane observándolos y dándose la vuelta cabizbaja.

En el patio del templo se encontraba Korra intentando meditar, la ojiazul observó a la avatar intentando entender que hacia, la maestra de los cuatro elementos abrió los ojos invitando a Chikane a sentarse a su lado.

-Cuando sientas dolor te aconsejo meditar, aparte asi no ves escenas indeseables- dijo la morena guiñando un ojo

La paliazul se sentó en el suelo colocándose en posición de flor de loto –¿y esto ayuda?-

-Sí ayuda. Yo lo hago de vez en cuando aparte abre mis chacras y me es mas fácil entrar al estado avatar-

-¿Estado avatar?- preguntó la peliazul muy interesada

-El estado avatar me permite defenderme y escuchar a los antiguos avatares y recibo su fuerza, mis poderes se incrementan-

-Eso es interesante… yo solo tengo un lunar en mi espalda con forma de luna-

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír.

-¿Quieres verlo?- la peliazul se quitó la blusa que tenia quedando solo en un top negro,hizo su cabello hacia un lado mostrando aquel extraño símbolo.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?- preguntó tímidamente la avatar.

La ojiazul asintió con la cabeza, la morena colocó su mano en él y cerró los ojos. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y tuvo una visión, veía como Chikane y Himeko se encontraban vestidas con un kimono dentro de un gran robot, la tristeza, sufrimiento y desesperación que sintió hizo que comenzara a derramar lágrimas, la mitad de una concha de mar rosada, un piano, un arco, dos katanas, sol y luna...

-Himeko.. me volveré a reencarnar... volveré…encuéntrame… es una promesa Himeko.. ¡una promesa! Tienes que hacerlo-

-No lo olvidaré, no importara la forma ni la apariencia, te reconoceré, y pienso encontrarte, te encontrare pase lo que pase-

Tenzin al darse cuenta que Korra estaba en estado avatar en medio del patio corrió hacia ella recostándola en el suelo, la peli azul la veía preocupada.

-Señor Tenzin, ¿Qué le pasa a Korra?-

-Tranquila, entró en estado avatar, ¿Que estaba haciendo?- preguntó el maestro aire preocupado.

La peliazul apenas iba a contestar cuando Korra volvió en si y lo primero que vio fue a Chikane, se lanzó hacia sus brazos llorando como una niña pequeña la abrazo fuertemente, ninguna de las dos sacerdotisas se recordaban, Korra vio todo lo que pasó en su reencarnación pasada, todo ese sufrimiento por parte de las dos, entendía el porque no querían que supieran como se sellaba al mal, pero ella iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que no tuvieran que sellarlo con la muerte de la otra sacerdotisa.

Asami subía las escaleras del templo junto con Mako y lo primero que vio fue a Korra abrazando a Chikane llorando como una pequeña, sintió como su corazón de encogía al ver a la avatar de esa manera, corrió hacia ella preguntando que sucedia, la morena abrió los ojos y se lanzó a los brazos de Asami que la recibieron con preocupación, era la primera vez que se abrazaban, esa sensación de querer protegerla la invadió, la pelinegra comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Korra diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, después de unos minutos la morena se separo de Asami disculpándose por esa reacción que tuvo, Chikane se encontraba confundida ¿Qué había visto Korra que hizo que se pusiera así?

-Necesitas descansar Korra- dijo con preocupación la ojiverde.

La peliazul se puso de pie ofreciéndole una mano a la morena.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación- dijo la ojiazul tomándola de la mano.

Asami se puso de pie, la preocupación estaba en toda su cara, la rubia volvió con Souma a subir al patio y lo primero que vio fue a Chikane y a Korra tomada de las manos, sintió una punzada en su estomago nuevamente y un sentimiento de miedo la invadió.

Las dos ojiazules llegaron a la habitación,la peliazul recostó a Korra en su cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada

-Si, es sólo que al parecer mis antepasados querían hablar conmigo- mintió la morena al saber que Chikane le preguntaría qué fue lo que pasó.

-¿Cada vez que entras al estado avatar te pones así?-

-¿Así con los ojos blancos y brillosos? Jaja, si-

-Noo…-contestó irritada la peliazul- me refiero a tu estado de ánimo.

-No. Sólo esta vez, es que vi algo triste de la vida de un avatar y me transmitió ese sentimiento-

Algo insegura,la peliazul dejó de preguntar -Te dejaré descansar- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Ah Chikane, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-preguntó apenada la otra chica.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa Korra?-

-¿Te importaría dormir conmigo esta noche?-las mejillas de la morena se tiñeron de rojo, un gesto tierno que no pasó desapercibido para la sacerdotisa.

-Siempre y cuando no intentes nada raro- rió de buena gana la pelizaul.

-No tienes tanta suerte- rió la avatar.

-Bueno pero aun es medio día, ¿quieres dormir ahorita? avatar o no eres rara-

-¡Oye!- reclamó la morena -pensándolo bien ya me siento mejor, pero me gustaría si practicáramos en la orilla del templo-

-¿Segura Korra?-

-Segura, mi alma no nació para estar encerrada, ¡Así que vamos!-

Las dos chicas salieron de ahí caminado hacia la orilla del mar.

-Quítate los zapatos,espero y te agrade mojarte por que comenzaras con tu entrenamiento de agua control- decía la morena mientras se quitaba sus botas y se arremangaba el pantalón.

Las dos chicas entraron con sus pies descalzos al agua, Korra comenzó a hacer unos movimientos y Chikane comenzó a imitarlos, la corriente del agua cambió y empezaron a haber hilos de agua alrededor de las chicas.

-¡Lo estoy haciendo Korra!-comentaba emocionada la peliazul.

-Eres una buena aprendiz, no cualquiera puede hacerlo a la primera-

Más agua se juntaba alrededor de ellas hasta que se convirtió en un remolino algo considerable.

-No pierdas el ritmo-comentó la avatar al ver como aumentaba cada vez mas y mas esa masa de agua.

A lo lejos los chicos se encontraban en el patio del templo, Mako se encontraba enseñándole a Himeko algunos movimientos, mientras que Asami veía de vez en cuando la habitación de Korra.

-¿Qué es eso?-comentó el maestro tierra al ver la masa de agua que se formaba.

Todos los chicos corrieron al ver qué era lo que pasaba, y fue grande su sorpresa al ver a Chikane y a Korra en medio de ese torbellino de agua, Tenzin llegó seguido de Kazuki que veían asombrados aquella escena. Korra era poderosa pero sin duda la otra chica también, no querían imaginarse cómo aumentaría el poder de Chikane cuando la luna se encontrara en lo más alto.

-El truco no es hacerlo Chikane, el truco es deshacerlo sin que te caiga encima- Con gran habilidad Korra aumentó el ritmo haciendo que su cuerpo se elevara con agua control, Chikane intentó hacer lo mismo pero sus movimientos no fueron certeros. La gran masa de agua cayó sobre ella haciendo que se sumergiera.

La rubia al ver esa escena corrió en su auxilio preocupada, pero lo único que vio fue una corriente de agua que cayó directamente en la cara de la avatar haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua.

-¡¿Pero qué estas haciendo?!-preguntó la morena al salir a flote.

-Tu me mojaste primero, sólo te devuelvo el favor- dijo la peliazul sonriendo

Ese entrenamiento de agua control se había vuelto un juego control, corrientes de agua aquí y por allá salían de ambos lados.

-Se divierten- comento la pelinegra con una ceja alzada seguida de una rubia de brazos cruzados.

Esa voz hizo que las dos ojiazules perdiera un poco el ritmo y terminaron enviando un chorro de agua directo a la cara de la rubia y la pelinegra. Un _Ups_ al unisono se escucho, y comenzaron a reír fuertemente al verlas todas empapadas, la rubia se dio la vuelta con enfado haciendo que una llamarada saliera de su mano.

La risa de las chicas fue disminuyendo al ver eso, Himeko solo veía extrañada su mano y seguía caminando hacia su habitación.

-¿Seguirán en el agua como dos niñas?- preguntó de mala gana la ojiverde que veía con cierto enojo a las dos chicas.

-ya vamos-

Las dos chicas salieron del agua recogiendo sus zapatos del suelo.

Souma se acercó a la rubia al ver que se dirigía a la habitación –no puedo creer que hicieras fue control- comentó animado-

-Ni yo lo puedo creer-

El chico le brindó un abrazo a la rubia sin darse cuenta que a sus espaldas las dos ojiazules venían hacia sus dormitorios a cambiarse, la cara de Chikane cambió a una de tristeza al ver como la rubia se aferraba a aquel varonil cuerpo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la avatar.

-Sabes Chikane... me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Eres una persona muy divertida, afortunada la persona que se gane tu corazón por que si no yo voy a hacer la lucha-

El tono que utilizo la morena fue un tanto alto cosa que hizo que la otra oji azul se pusiera totalmente roja de la vergüenza, por otra parte la oji amatista había escuchado todo haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara del enojo. Su cuerpo se movio por si solo hasta pararse enfrente de las otras dos chicas.

-Chikane-chan, ¿no me vas a felicitar?- dijo la rubia aferrándose al brazo izquierdo de su amiga.

La morena vio ese pequeño acto posesivo de la rubia haciendo que ella se aferrara en el otro brazo de la peliazul.

-Ah… felicidades Himeko, pero es mejor que me sueltes porque te vas a mojar- la indiferencia utilizada en ese tono de voz de la peliazul hizo que la rubia se aferrara más a ese brazo.

-¿Y porque Korra si puede hacerlo?-

-Porque ella está igual de empapada que yo-

Mako, Asami y Bolin venían subiendo la gran escalera del templo.

-¿Verdad que es hermosa?- pregunto el ojiverde

-Si... lo es..- comentó mas para si misma la pelinegra al ver con detenimiento a la morena.

-¿Qué dices Asami?- un confundido pelinegro pregunto ante el tono utilizado por su novia.

-Si… Chikane es hermosa, sin duda es una gran rival para ti Asami-

Al escuchar eso de los labios del maestro tierra hizo que su cerebro reaccionara, ¿Qué hace Korra tomada del brazo de esa chica? Sin pensarlo dos veces la pelinegra camino hacia donde estaban las demás.

-Deberías de ir a cambiarte Korra, te puedes enfermar- y una mirada fulminante fue puesta en la sacerdotisa de la luna que al sentir eso sonrió para sus adentros, ¿Por qué no jugar un ratito?

-La señorita Sato tiene razón, deberíamos ir a cambiarnos. No quiero que te enfermes- y una sonrisa demasiado coqueta se dibujo en sus labios, la morena se ruborizo un poco al ver esa sonrisa tan galante. – las veremos en un momento, una disculpa-

-Chikane-chan, ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó algo preocupada la rubia

-Creo que ella puede cambiarse sola- rió la avatar con malicia –ademas quizás tardemos un poco, Chikane hoy dormirá con migo y necesitamos arreglar todo-

Las dos mujeres se alejaron dejando a otras dos chicas con el ceño fruncido -¿dormir juntas?- se repetía mentalmente la pelinegra ¡¿Por qué van a dormir juntas?!

* * *

Gracias por leer me da mucho gusto la aceptación de este Cross se los agradezco de todo corazón! Besitos sanadores


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-No entiendo a esa rubia, esta con el novio y luego ve a Chikane conmigo y quiere un abrazo ¿quién la entiende?- decía la morena comenzando a quitarse su ropa , la verdad Korra no tenia nada en contra de la rubia, pero su ceguera la hacía salirse de sus casillas.

Unos golpes sutiles se escucharon en la puerta haciendo que se cambiara de ropa más aprisa –adelante- se encontraba de espaldas acomodándose su cabello- esa rubia tuya sí que es celosa- un carraspeo de garganta la hizo voltear de inmediato y ahí en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba aquella mujer que le robaba los suspiros.

-Veo que esperabas a alguien mas- dijo con molestia la ojiverde

-No... bueno si… pasa pasa por favor- el nerviosismo y sonrojo de la ojiazul fue muy notorio para la otra chica

-Solo vine a ver como estabas-

-Estoy bien, sólo jugábamos un poco-

-¿Te cae muy bien Himemiya verdad?- el tono utilizado fue mas de reclamo que de pregunta

-Si... si claro... ella es muy amigable y divertida-

-¿Himemiya amigable y divertida? Lo que yo he escuchado de ella es que no tiene amigas además de Himeko, no socializa con nadie a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, no es el alma de las fiestas-

-Creo que está mal que juzgues a una persona antes de conocerla - una voz fría se escucho detrás de la ojiverde. Chikane entró a la habitación posicionándose alado de Korra.

-Creo que tú misma sabes que no todo lo que dice la gente es verdad. Fuimos criadas en el mismo ambiente Sato, sabes fingir una sonrisa cuando es necesario, soportar elegantes fiestas y hablar con los invitado. Tu más que nadie sabe distinguir cuando una sonrisa es sincera o es interés, ¿o crees que todos se acercan a ti solo por amistad?-

\- ¿Así que tu apodo de princesa de hielo es solo por casualidad?- preguntó en tono de burla la pelinegra

-Si te vas a guiar por lo que dice la gente me has decepcionado, esperaba más de ti Sato-

Eso ya se estaba volviendo en una pelea de la cual Korra estaba en medio

-Eh chicas… creo que deberíamos de tranquilizarnos- y aquello no podía empeorar o eso pensaba Korra al ver a la rubia en el umbral de la puerta.

-Lo siento solo venía a ver si Chikane estaba bien-

¿Y ahora que va a hacer con todas en la habitación?

-Veo que estás en muy buena compañía- decía la oji amatista al ver a las dos ojiazules muy juntas

Un acólito interrumpio a las chicas informando que ya era la hora de la cena, el ambiente tenso que había en la habitación se podía sentir en toda la isla

-Es mejor que me es tarde- la pelingra estaba por darse la media vuelta cuando la voz de Korra pidiendo que se quedara a cenar la detuvo.

-Sería lindo que cenaras con migo... bueno, con todos- la morena se retracto de inmediato al razonar sus palabras

Las chicas salieron en silencio hacia el comedor donde se encontraban los demás.

-Me alegra que hayas avanzado en tu agua control sacerdotisa de la luna- decía Tenzin mientras dejaba su taza de te en la mesa.

-Gracias señor Tenzin- contesto la ojiazul con una reverencia

-Eres genial Chikane chan- decía emocionada la rubia,cosa que estremecio a la peliazul

-Korra, tenemos que continuar con tu entrenamiento de aire control- dijo el maestro aire en tono serio

-Ya domino el aire control, casi controlo el estado avatar a mi antojo-

-Y no puedes entrar al mundo espiritual, ¿Por qué crees que es?-

-¿Porque aun no es hora de pelear?- sonreía la morena.

-Porque aun te falta entrenar- el ceño del maestro aire su frunció y el de la avatar también.

La peliazul sólo sonrio para si misma.

-Quieres apoyarme Chikane- decía la avatar en tono molesto

-Si... claro... yo te apoyo gran avatar Korra, maestra de los cuatro elementos- el tono de sarcasmo utilizado le causo gracia a la morena que solo se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero infantil.

Aquel comportamiento de Chikane no era normal. Era extraño que se relacionara con alguien así, Himeko siempre había sido su mejor amiga ya que era la única que la trataba como lo que era, una chica de 16 años, y verla portarse así con Korra la hacia sentirse extraña.

Por otra parte Asami observaba el comportamiento de Korra, sin duda ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre,pero sin duda esas atenciones "especiales" que tenia con Chikane no le agradaban en nada.

-Estoy muy llena,no puedo comer nada mas- decía la avatar mientras se sobaba su estomago.

-Es hora de dormir-decía el monje del templo de las sacerdotisas.

-Bueno Korra, vamos a dormir- decía la peliazul poniéndose de pie.

Ese pequeño detalle lo había olvidado por completo la rubia, ellas dos dormirían juntas. Asami al escuchar eso solo agradeció la comida y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

-Korra,acompaña a Asami a que agarre el bote que la llevara a Ciudad República-

La morena salió casi corriendo a alcanzar a la pelinegra.

-No es necesario que vengas Korra, yo puedo irme sola-

Aquél tono usado por la pelinegra fue de molestia.

-Yo... no pensé que te molestara mi presencia- comentó la ojiazul con tristeza

La heredera Sato se dio cuenta del tono de voz de Korra haciendo que se volteara y verla parada con la cabeza gacha hizo que su corazón se acongojara. –No, no me molesta Korra. Es sólo que es mejor que descanses, mañana entrenas y bueno…yo puedo irme sola-

-No es ninguna molestia para mi-

Aquellas palabras fueron mas animadas, comenzaron a caminar hacia el muelle, ahí ya se encontraba una embarcación.

-Gracias por acompañarme-

-No hay nada que agradecer-

Con sumo cuidado la morena tomo la mano de la mas alta invitándola a subir dentro de la embarcación,poco a poco se fue alejando de ahí, y ahí se quedo la ojiazul con la vista al horizonte.

Los pájaros comenzaban a trinar y el ruido empezaba a ser mas notorio al exterior, Chikane siempre había sido una mujer que se despertaba temprano cosa que Korra no hacia, era lindo tener a otra amiga aparte de Himeko, no le incomodaba tampoco dormir con otra chica pero dormir con Korra era algo "ortodoxo", recordaba que se había acostado en el lado derecho de la cama, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que sintió unos pies que le aprisionaban las piernas, después un brazo en su cabeza, uno, dos golpes y sonidos incomprensibles, unos minutos mas y ya se encontraba en el suelo y el brazo de su compañera cayendo.

Por la cama, era parecido a cuando dormía con Himeko, pero sin duda Korra se sacaba el premio mayor y ahora era tiempo de su venganza, con sumo cuidado se soltó del agarre de su compañera ya que no conforme con tirarla de la cama la uso de almohada, tomo un poco de agua del recipiente que estaba a un costado de la cama, haciendo agua control logro colocar una pequeña cantidad de agua en los pantalones de la morena haciendo que solo se moviera un poco. Salió de la habitación hacia el cuarto de baño,empezar su día con una ducha era algo relajante después de la mala noche que paso, después de 30 minutos se encontraba afuera del templo, observando a los pájaros volando hacia el horizonte, una embarcación comenzaba a acercarse,de ahí bajaron Mako, Bolin y Asami. Los tres chicos subieron la gran escalinata hasta llegar a la entrada del templo donde se encontraba una Chikane muy pensativa.

-Buen día señorita Chikane – decía el maestro tierra mientras tomaba la mano de esta y le depositaba un beso

-Buen día joven Bolin-

La pelinegra sólo saludo con la cabeza. Era obvio que no se soportaban pero tenían que convivir. Un grito correspondiente de la habitación de Korra alarmó a todos y después observaron como la maestra de los cuatro elementos salía por la ventana en busca de su compañera y se dirigía a toda prisa hacia donde ella estaba.

-Parece, avatar Korra que sufrió un derrame- la peliazul puso una cara seria y en su tono de voz se podía notar un poco de broma.

-Yo…¡yo no fui!- la morena estaba mas que sonrojada al verse con sus pantalones mojados.

-No te preocupes, a cualquiera que tenga menos de 4 años de edad le puede pasar-

Y de nuevo ese tono de burla.

-Me lo pagaras Chikane- la morena estaba tan enojada que se había olvidado que en el mismo lugar se encontraba la ojiverde.

-Parece que la pasaron bien anoche- ese tono de celos dicho por la heredera Sato desconcertó un poco a su novio.

-Si, la verdad la pasamos muy bien- y de nuevo las pesadas miradas de las dos herederas se enfrentaron.

-Iré a cambiarme- la morena salió de ese lugar antes de que la siguieran humillando. Pasaron 20 minutos y ya todos se encontraban desayunando, a pesar del ambiente tenso que siempre había entre Asami y Chikane, ese día se sentía algo mas. Ese presentimiento que te dice que algo va a pasar, un estruendo proveniente de la bahía hizo poner en alerta a todos, de inmediato Korra se puso de pie seguida por Mako y Bolin.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba el maestro tierra al ver una forma de serpiente gigante saliendo del agua.

-Por kamizama- replico el monje Kazuki – aun no por favor- susurraba para si mismo.

-Es un espíritu enfurecido- decía Tenzin sorprendido.

-Tengo que ir- la morena se puso de pie yendo al lugar donde se guardaban los planeadores,de inmediato tomó uno y sobrevoló arriba del espíritu que comenzaba a hacer estragos entre las pequeñas embarcaciones que se encontraban en el mar.

-¿Qué deseas espíritu?- Korra no quería pelear pero la contestación del espíritu no fue amistosa, una ráfaga de agua combinada con electricidad fue directo a la morena haciéndola caer al agua, a lo lejos Mako y Bolin veían todo, el espíritu comenzó a dirigirse hacia la isla del templo aire haciendo que todos se pusieran en posición de defensa.

La cara de angustia de Asami podía observarse a distancia, de inmediato subió a una embarcación mientras que su novio le gritaba que se alejara, fue grande su sorpresa al ver que la peliazul se subía a la misma embarcación –si uso agua control llegaremos mas rápido- ahora no era tiempo de enemistades, Korra estaba en peligro, la rubia veía con preocupación como Asami y Chikane se alejaban del lugar en busca de Korra.

-Himeko,vamos a un lugar mas seguro- gritaban los dos hermanos Ogami .

El espíritu llego a la isla del templo. Tenzin utilizo una ráfaga de aire para hacerlo retroceder y sólo lo hizo enfurecerse más, comenzó a sobrevolar la isla y a destruir todo a su paso; Asami y Chikane llegaron hacia el lugar donde tendría que estar Korra, de inmediato la heredera Sato se lanzó al mar ante los ojos incrédulos de la peliazul, a unos cuatro metros de ahí se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Korra.

-¡La encontré!- gritó la pelinegra nadando hacia la embarcación, la morena estaba inconsciente

-¡Vamos Korra despierta!- comenzó a dar fuertes golpes en la cara de la chica inconsciente.

-Tragó mucha agua Asami, hay que dar RCP- decía preocupada la ojiazul apartando a la pelinegra.

-¡Yo lo haré!- grito la ojiverde. Comenzó a dar las compresiones como una vez le habían enseñado un una capacitación de la empresa de su padre.

La morena empezó a toser arrojando toda el agua que estaba en sus pulmones, otro estruendo se escucho haciendo que todas voltearan a ver la isla, fuego y rocas se veían en ese lugar.

-Tenemos que regresar- usando agua control la morena logro regresar el bote al muelle,las tres chicas bajaron a toda velocidad y lo que Chikane vio la sorprendió, una gran roca caería sobre la chica rubia.

-¡Cuidado Himeko!—se lanzó hacia la chica logrando sacarla de peligro –¡¿estas bien?!- preguntaba preocupada la peliazul. Souma corrió hacia las chicas indicando que era mejor que se movieran –¡Tu! Tienes que cuidarla- escupió con rabia la ojiazul tomando entre sus brazos a Himeko para llevarla a un lugar menos peligroso.

Mako y Bolin se encontraban pelando con aquel ser junto con Tenzin, Korra se acercó hacia aquel ser utilizando fuego control logro captar su atención,el espiritu se lanzo hacia ella o eso pensaba la avatar pero en realidad el objetivo del espiritu era la chica pelinegra que estaba detrás, nuevamente un rayo la traspaso haciendo que volara por los aires, fue reacción de segundos al ver como aquel ser se acercaba hacia la persona que más amaba. Los ojos de Korra se pusieron blancos y un brillo salía de ellos, se interpuso entre la chica y el espíritu,utilizando tierra control logro levantar una pesada roca que cayo justo en la cabeza del espiritu, utilizo agua control y comenzó a purificar a aquel ser como su tío le enseño hacía tiempo.

-Fue una advertencia avatar- resonó una voz grave antes de terminar de purificar al espíritu.

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y de inmediato corrió hacia donde estaba la otra chica

– ¡Asami! ¿Estás bien?-

La pelinegra sólo se lanzo a sus brazos llorando,era la primera vez que estaba así de cerca de la muerte

El panorama no era nada alentador. La mitad del templo estaba destruido, y la otra mitad prácticamente era inhabitable, el monje del templo del aire veía con tristeza todo aquel lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- decía la rubia aun conmocionada por lo sucedido.

-Fue una advertencia. Tenemos que seguir con los entrenamientos- el monje del templo de las sacerdotisas sabía lo que se avecinaba; era inevitable el desenlace que sellaría el mal.

-Debemos irnos de aquí- el maestro aire comenzó a empacar algunas cosas del lugar, el templo no seria habitado por un tiempo.

Mako veía como su novia estaba en los brazos de Korra. El llanto de la pelinegra cedió apareciendo solo pequeños gimoteos – soy una tonta- susurró para si la heredera.

-No lo eres- la alentó la ojiazul.

La ojiverde poco a poco se fue alejando de esos cálidos brazos algo apenada –discúlpame por eso- La morena solo sonrió amistosamente dándole a entender que estaba con ella.

Todos comenzaron a empacar, tenían que buscar un lugar donde vivir. Subieron a bordo de la embarcación que los llevaría al muelle de Ciudad República, la rubia se encontraba en los brazos de Souma mientras que la peliazul solo observaba aquel lugar destruido y hacia que su corazón se encogiera.

-Es una lastima que pasara esto Tenzin- comento la pelinegra mientras veía con tristeza aquel lugar que fue el hogar de los monjes – me gustaría que vinieran a vivir a mi mansión. Es muy grande para mi sola, y no tienes porque preocuparte por la reenconstruccion de la isla del templo aire. Industrias Futuro se hará cargo, prometo que cuando regrese tu familia, estará lista-

Al llegar a la orilla todos bajaron de la embarcación con las pocas pertenencias que les quedaban.

-Tenemos que buscar un hotel- la peliazul bajó del navío con una pequeña maleta.

-Nada de eso Himemiya, ya le ofrecí mi casa a Tenzin y todos serán bienvenidos-

* * *

Me tardé pero aquí esta este capitulo jeje

¿Y ahora que pasara con todos viviendo juntos? Jiji

Besitos sanadores


End file.
